Pokémon Yarigama
by alicedragon
Summary: Some Random Pokémon Story I Did. I Plan To FInish it Someday.


Kevin stretched his arms above his head and yawned. The sky was calm, quiet, all but a few small stars twinkling in the distance. 

'What can you see?' He asked Miyana.

'I see nothing but a black abyss. Where the darker ones sleep. The pokémon that can't find a home.' She replied.

Kevin stared at her for a bit then went back to star gazing. The more he looked, the less he saw. It wasn't long until he fell asleep on the wet grass of the hill, pokéballs by his head.

Dan, Aíko, Arkon, Airz And Silver looked across the horizon into a the newly found region of Yarigama. 'Finally! We made it! And not a minute too soon! We could of run out of supplies at any minute.' Dan yelled as loud as he could to the others. 

'God will you just shut up! I've had enough of all your shouting!' Aíko yelled back. Silver, as the oldest tore them apart from fighting and told them to cool it. He pointed to the large gate they were about to approach. Each handed in their trainer license, and were admitted into the region. As the gate closed behind them, they were ushered into a giant complex. They were soon fighting to get through the masses of new pokémon trainers, all ready to find new pokémon. They soon reached a small gate, that they hopped over and walked down the bridge way. Dan rushed ahead trying to be first as always. When they caught up with him, he was on the floor trembling in fear at a figure stood on top of a darkly coloured Salamence. Looking at the 5, the figure said, 'You shouldn't be here. Who let you through.' They all stared back until Aíko finally found the courage to murmur, 'We let ourselves in here.' The figure sighed and turned around to face them. 

'Do you even know were you are?' The five shook their heads and the figure sighed again. ;If one of you can beat me, I'll let you pass.' Dan immediately took a pokéball out and threw it down to the floor. 'Glaceon! Gooo!' The pokéball sprung open and a Glaceon popped out, sunlight shining on its skin. The figure reached into its pocket and pulled out a darkly coloured ball and tapped its button, sending out another darkly coloured pokémon, this time a charizard. Dan and the others looked at the Charizard with amazement, wondering where this strangely pokémon came from. Dan yelled at Glaceon to use tackle, and the pokémon rushed at Charizard, fangs bared. The figure didn't even have to tell Charizard to move, as it quickly jumped up and flapped its wings, hovering above the ground. Charizard opened its mouth and a stream of searing hot flame burst out of it, leaving Glaceon in its path. Before Dan had time to shout dodge to his pokémon, the fire had already hit Glaceon, and Glaceon was fainted on the floor. Dan quickly healed up Glaceon and Aíko stepped forward to battle. She sent out a Beautifly, which hovered above the floor, spreading pollen everywhere. The figure returned Charizard and sent out another darkly coloured pokémon, this one a feraligator. The feraligator growled and lunged at the Beautifly. It managed to dodge it quickly, missing the slash attack from feraligator. It then opened its mouth and started to gather sunlight, readying an attack. Feraligator quickly ran towards it and used ice punch, stopping it from gathering sunlight and knocking it unconscious. Aíko returned Beautifly to its ball and stepped back as Airz stepped forward. He quickly took out a ball and sent out a Bagon, which growled at the Salamence the figure was standing on. The figure hopped off the Salamence at returned feraligator. The Bagon rushed as the Salamence headfirst, Salamence not moving or even looking at it. When the Bagon was but a few mere inches from Salamence, Salamence opened its mouth and sent a large beam of aura into it, knocking it 12 feet backwards, knocking it out. Airz returned his pokémon and stepped back. Silver and Arkon looked at each other, wondering who would go next. Neither of them had any pokémon. The figure stepped back onto her Salamence and looked at the five. 'Anyone else?' Dan looked at the others and looked back at the figure. He sighed and said 'I guess you win. But when I've trained to become the best, I'll be back!' he turned back around and hopped over the gate, the rest following. The figure hopped down and took down her hood. Lying against her Salamence she sighed.

Miyana and Kevin looked at the Lucario walking around in the tall grass. Lucario sat down in a really tall patch and started to meditate. Kevin quickly pulled out an empty pokéball and threw it at the unsuspecting Lucario. The Lucario quickly awoke and deflected it and ran away. Kevin growled and walked back to Miyana. 'When's he coming?' Kevin asked. 

'Soon.'

Kevin and Miyana sat down in the tall grass and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited some more until they saw a figure coming across the grass. Miyana stood up and shouted, 'Recato!'. The figure looked up and grinned. Kevin spotted a Teddyursa sitting on his shoulder. 

Recato grinned and waved to Miyana and walked towards where they were. They all sat down and started to eat, their pokémon in the shade of a tree. Kevin noticed that the Teddyursa was quite small and wondered if it was properly looked after. After they had eaten and were full, Kevin challenged Recato to a battle. Kevin quickly sent out golduck and Recato sent out Monferno. Recato shouted at Monferno to use close combat and Monferno dashed at Golduck with lightning speed. Golduck quickly jumped up and spun around in the air, dodging Monferno's attack. Golduck then put it's hands to its head and focused a beam of light at Monferno, pushing him back until he could deflect it no more and fell over. Recato returned Monferno to It's ball and the let Teddyursa have a try. Teddyursa quickly sped at Golduck, pushing it further and further back. Teddyursa then leapt back and used lightning punch in quick succession. Golduck fainted and Kevin sent out his Meganium and commanded it to use solar beam. As Meganium was absorbing the sunlight, Teddyursa quickly dashed at it and tried to use fire punch. As Teddyursa was about to hit meganium, it quickly used all of its stored up energy and shot a solar beam at it. Teddyursa was thrown backwards and fainted. 

Dan, Silver, Airz, Arkon And Aíko finally reached the nearest village to where they entered. The village, called Houkou, was home to the Professor of the region, Professor Lewii. They knocked on the door and were admitted in by his assistant. Inside were lots of machines, whizzing and whirring. They knocked on the of the professor and were admitted in. In the room was stacks of paperwork miles high, and millions of books. At the end, at a desk was a man in his twenties with a Raichu at his side. Dan came straight in, stirring him from his work. 'Yes?' He asked the five.

'We've come to collect our pokédexes!' Dan said, grinning.

'Oh… I see. Follow me.' Lewii got up and led them to a smaller lab, filled with flashing data on all pokémon, coming in from trainers around the world. He handed then each a pokedex in their favourite colour and shooed them out. They were soon on there way again when they came across a red haired trainer with a totodile. Dan immediately took out a pokéball and challenged her. Dan sent out a Chimchar, which was quickly beaten by a well aimed water gun. 'Grr… I always lose!' He groaned walking to the nearest pokémon centre. 

Raion smiled and picked up totodile and hugged him for winning. She held out her hand to the other trainer .'Prize money?' she asked, grinning. When she had gotten her prize, she walked into a field and helped totodile practise it's water gun. When she wasn't looking, there was a huge thump and she landed on her back. 'Oww…' She said, 'Why did you knock me over?' Raion got up and brushed herself off and without looking at who she bumped into was, asked their name. 'My name is… Auran.' The person said. 'What is your name…?'

'Raion. My name is Raion.' Finally Raion looked up and looked at who she bumped into. It was a Lucario. Raion leapt back stared at the Lucario. She shook her head and just thought she had concussion. She picked up Totodile and left. 

Miyana yawned and looked over at Kevin. 'Great! He's asleep!' She thought. She quickly put on her shoes and snuck out. Looking around she saw a small figure in the distance. Rushing towards it, she stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel something hot feeling blown on her neck. Behind her, was a charizard fangs bared.


End file.
